elder_scrolls_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mhazard/A Land of Revival - Crawler of the Soil (Developer's Blog)
The upcoming blog for my first RP series A Land of Revival - Crawler of the Soil, a story of revival of a mysterious figure known as "KW", who can rival against Thalmor with his knowledge. Here, I'm planning to reveal some lores related to the RP and possibly, sketches and arts. ---- Roleplay Portal *Chapter 1: Crawler of the Soil - http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Roleplaying *Chapter 2: Yearn of the Undying One *Chapter 3: Remnant of the Revenant *Chapter 4: Order of the Undying One *Chapter 5: Demise of Dominion *Chapter 6: I am One who Crawl *Chapter 7: Into Sunset *Chapter 8: Life Goes On ---- Archive Prologue Winterhold is cold, just as always, what makes it cold, is the people... The year is 4E 237, Emperor Titus Medes II was assassinated by a Dark Bortherhood assassin, and the Third Aldmeri Dominion, who themselves referred themselves as the Thalmor has taken this opportunity, as well as agent Ancano's short burst on the college to seize the land of Skyrim, the northern region of Skyrim, with the exception Windhelm, is now under the rulership of Aldmeri Dominion. The Companion in Whiterun has been long gone, although not entirely cease to exist, they now operate their business in the underground so they can avoid the occasional Thalmor patrols in Whiterun. Nordic culture is now under a risk of being wiped out. However, a new rivaling force which people believed to be able to overthrow the Thalmor is arising, led by a mysterious former Thalmor agent, whom he refers himself "KW", the only things we know are, he's an Altmer who looks rather old, but knowledgable, he expertises histories related to Third Era to a degree none in the Fourth era can rival his knowledge. KW is now recruiting a group of mercenaries for his unclear plan, and you heard the summoning, the meeting location would be held at Whiterun Stable, however, before receiving KW's new mission, you may have a rest and introduce yourself in Bannered Mare, or having some small adventures around Skyrim. It is said, a mysterious figure who can rival against the Thalmor would be revealed at the Winterhold College, as the first step of reclaiming the land, and now, you might have the chance to see it at the first place. Crawler of the Soil, when the name is heard, it reminded us something, behind was a deep story related to a mage. ---- Book: The Recruitment - KW To who who may concern, In response to the incident dated 237 4E, we're hereby conducting a recruitment. The Emperor Titus Medes II is recently assassinated by a sole assassin, whom they are commonly referred as Dark Brotherhood, and the position of the Empire is under the state of anarchy, we received a rumor which the Mer would seize the opportunity to take over the Empire. The Companions are eliminated during this period, and the College also suffered from the same fate due to agent Ancano's unstable personality, despite being in the Dominion, he attempted to override whom he served, and so he resulted in his own demise and the College is near destruction. Our forces are therefore affected deliberately, Whiterun, as the region of our last resort, it must be safeguarded, and so, we whom our name must not be heard, will live through the hardship. Bannered Mare must be secured, the situation is urgent that I shall not inform here. Hear me, I died once, but we will live again, for we being the crawler of the soil, the others shall not secure the Empire. By my hand and seal, KW (Used as Chapter 1 Intro) ---- Book: Cwarler of the Soil - KW I'm the Undying One, a being from the past, I died once, so I can live forever, with my knowledge, we'll overthrow the ruling power. Aldemeri Dominion was where I came from, but it'll be ended in this era, for it interfered the right of think and belief, I will stop conflict with my own way. Me as a mage shall protect the free will of Men and Mer, with my knowledge, with my history, with my undying wish. Man and Mer, all are alike, and yet, conflict can always be seen, be it driven by power, or having no tolerance to the others, be it Thalmor or Traven. And me, the man of the past, will lead an army who can rival against the Dominion, we have fewer men, but we're far superior than simple minded one. Not until I establish a new rule to Winterhold, not until I witness Aldmeri Dominion sharing the same fate as Cryodill Mages Guild. New Order will be established, for we are the Crawler of the Soil, we live through hardship to reclaimed our life, through death. I'll sail through Tamriel, to record the history of it, from its upraise to its downfall, and the cycle shall recycle again. Mark my word, supremacists, for you're inferior to we who have strong will, for we have a better culture, I welcome belief, you deny belief. Anchor hooked onto me will soon be hooked onto you, and we shall crawl and pursue until we're buried in the soil and crawl out from it again. Right from the beginning, I held the upper grip by my knowledge, by my persistence, and what I establish is beyond good and evil, but we men's will. Crawler of the Soil, that's our name we lived beneath the soil once, we crawled through the living and the corpses, but one day, we will rise. One day, when you realize who I am, you will understand, an undying society with free will, will stop all conflicts. - KW (Winterhold Declaration Letter to Urag-gro-Shub, distributed between Chapter 1 and 2) ---- Category:Blog posts